


Ride

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cowgirl Position, Curvy Reader, F/M, Lap Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The cleaning girl enjoys her prince
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> ______  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Noctis moans in ecstasy as he buries his face in ______________’s soft shoulder. He's clutching onto her back for dear life, body on fire from the inside out as her heavy breasts rub against his own chest; as her fat, wide hips rock against him and down in slow, rhythmic motions, stripping him of all coherent thought. 

They’re seated on his bed in his room inside of the Citadel. It’s who-knows-what o’clock at night—in the morning—it doesn’t matter. All that matters are her breathless moans of his name, the way she sings for him as he pushes his hard, throbbing cock up inside of her as she fucks herself silly in his lap. 

Noctis is suddenly compelled to look at her while she chases her own pleasure. He lifts his head and leans back—she's a vision of shiny, sweat-slicked skin, naked and soft. Her head’s half-thrown back in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed, mouth hanging open as Noctis slams into her from below. That the Astrals have seen fit to gift him with this—it's almost more than he can take. He feels his body thrumming with the crystal’s magic, feels himself shaking as he tries to control himself. Some deranged part of his brain tells him that she can take it—she's sturdy, hardy, just the perfect person that he can bend over any available surface in the Citadel; the kind of woman he can test his strength on while holding her up against the wall and claiming her. 

He's content for now, though, just watch her bounce up and down in his lap, groaning in pleasure, trying to keep quiet. 

“ _Highness_ ,” she whines, low and heavy, and Noct’s stomach does somersaults. He hates his title, but when she uses it like _that_... He grips her harder and ruts into her like the world’s about to end, feeling himself closer and closer to that precipice. He wants it to last for forever. She feels incredible. Her mouth was amazing, all those times in the janitor’s closets, but this—she's out of that stupid drab jumpsuit and Noct gets to _see_ her, gets to witness firsthand what her body is capable of. It’s like she’s made for him, all soft feminine curves and wide, child-bearing hips, heavy breasts with pert nipples just begging to be manhandled. 

And who is Noct to question his gift? He draws one hand from her back and slots it under her breast, lifting it so he can suckle the flushed little bud—his mind reels with the eroticism, because her nipple feels so hard and good in his mouth. Noctis licks and sucks and bites and kisses, and she _screams_. Noct thinks they might caught, but he’s too far gone to care. She’s making him feel too good, and he’s getting off on making her have these violent reactions. 

He should’ve used a condom—he can hear Ignis’ voice already scolding him—but the clench of her tight, wet heat around him drowns out all logic. Noctis makes a few last lazy thrusts before he pulls his mouth away from her breast and gasps, “ _Fuck_ , ____________, I’m _coming_...!” 

And maybe it’s the euphoria of sex and the pheromones hanging heavy in the air, but she tilts her head down and cracks her eyes open, gazing at Noctis with lust-filled pupils, and grits her teeth and says, “Give it to me, Noctis,” and that’s it—he's _done_. Noctis explodes into her and crashes their mouths together, whining and gasping through his orgasm in a furious battle of teeth and tongue. They’re both shaking, and Noct milks himself with her body until he physically can’t stand it anymore. 

When he feels himself start to go soft, he rolls them both down to the bed and on their sides, and he draws _____________ to him, surrounding her with his strong body as much as he can. The aftershocks ripple through him, but she whispers his name softly like a mantra and rubs his back, his arms, threads her short fingers through his hair and scratches his scalp. Noct calms down instantly, feels his body melting into lethargy. He’s never come so hard in his life. He wants to sleep for a hundred years. He wants her to get him hard so they can do it all over again. 

“That was hot,” Noctis purrs, voice all raspy. 

“Anything you do is hot,” she replies quietly. 

Noct laughs. “No, I mean—when you told me to give it to you. The _command_.” 

_____________ buries her head in her prince’s soft, defined chest. “Sorry if I...overstepped boundaries, Noct.” 

“Hell no. Didn’t I just say it was hot?” He kisses her hair. 

The cleaning girl hums appreciatively and snuggles more into her prince. Noctis reaches over for the soft downy comforter and throws it over them, slipping into dreams with _____________ wrapped up in his arms. 


End file.
